Funny Girl
by Veiledfairy
Summary: Inspired by Rachel's black nail polish in 2x12 Silly Love Songs.  First piece of fic I've ever written. Quinn has always made fun of Rachel, but what if there is a deeper meaning to her behavior?
1. Funny Girl

She walked down an unfamiliar street, glancing sideways at the numbers on the houses as she passed by. She felt nervous about the pending encounter and yet, her body tingled with anticipation. In a way, she dreaded the fact that a person could make her feel this way, could awaken this turmoil of emotions within her. And it wasn't just any person who triggered these feelings. No, it was her, Rachel Berry, the girl she used to make fun of because of her big nose or her obsession with musical theater. But Glee club had helped open her eyes. She had come to the realization that the verbal abuse she directed at the short brunette stemmed not from hatred but from admiration and fear. Admiration for the other girl's ability to stand tall and defend what she believed in despite being constantly put down for it, and fear of the way she had come to feel about this person. She certainly didn't like to admit it, but she was falling for Rachel Berry.

Suddenly, she stopped dead in her tracks. She had been so deeply lost in her own thoughts that she had walked right past her destination. She checked the address scrawled on the crumpled piece of paper she clutched in her hands, retraced her steps and walked up the driveway to house number 279.

She lifted her right index finger and let it hoover over the doorbell. How had she ever agreed to come here? Still, it wasn't too late. Not yet. She could always go back and come up with some excuse as to why she hadn't been able to make it. But she was already here. What did she have to lose? How would she ever find out unless she gave it a try? Determined, she pressed her finger down on the button and waited.

The door opened and a familiar figure stood before her, clad in her signature black.

"Hello, Quinn", Tina said. "Glad you could make it. Come in." She gestured with her hand and Quinn obeyed, following the Asian girl through the hall and into the living room.

"Welcome to our first annual Glee girls sleepover", Rachel declared in her usual cheerful manner.

Quinn couldn't help but smile as the brunette's face light up as soon as she stepped into the room. Could it be that Rachel felt the same way or was it all just in her head?

"Are Brittany and Santana coming?", Quinn asked, trying to organize her thoughts.

"What makes you think they would want to hang out with us?", Mercedes retorted. "They think we're nothing but a bunch of losers. Why are _you_ here anyway? Don't get me wrong, but I thought you of all people wouldn't show up tonight considering the way you treat us at McKinley."

"Um... Well, I...", Quinn stammered, as she tried to explain herself. She knew perfectly well what her reasons were. She had wanted to see Rachel, to spend time with her outside of McKinley, but she hadn't considered that the other girls would question her motives for being there. "Have you considered that I might just be spying for coach Sylvester?", Quinn snapped, resorting to her signature snarkiness when she didn't see any other way out.

"At least she's here instead of bailing on us like Santana and Brittany did. Or have you forgotten what this sleepover is about, Mercedes? We're a team and it's about time we started acting like one!", Rachel chimed in. "Now that that's settled, who's ready for a manicure?"

"I'll go get the kit", Tina said as she left the room followed by Mercedes.

"Thanks for standing up for me like that. I know I probably don't deserve it, considering the way I treat you most of the time." The blonde sounded genuinely sorry as the words left her lips.

"I've told you before and I'll tell you once again. I don't hate you, Quinn. Quite the opposite actually, I just wish you wouldn't make it so hard." Rachel got up from the couch where she had been sitting and started walking towards the blonde.

Quinn's heart fluttered as the space separating them grew smaller. "Rachel..."

"I only have black nail polish, I hope you guys don't mind", Tina announced as she walked back into the room, Mercedes in tow. "Who wants to go first?"

The blonde stepped forward, taking the little vial from Tina's hand. "Rachel does. Come here, Berry. You could definitely do with a good manicure. Look at the state your nails are in!"

Rachel let Quinn take her hand and lead her back towards the couch without a word of protest.

Quinn was sitting on the floor, next to Rachel. Their backs were leaning against the couch on which both Tina and Mercedes had fallen asleep. They were watching Funny Girl, one of Rachel's favorite movies and the blonde was finding it hard to stay focused. She was much too aware of Rachel's hand resting inches away from hers on the floor.

To her surprise the brunette moved her hand and tentatively placed it over Quinn's, her eyes firmly glued to the screen. The blonde responded by closing her fingers around her friend's hand and resting her head on Rachel's shoulder. Quinn reveled in the moment, wishing that it would never pass, that they could just sit like that forever.

Rachel, however, had other plans. The brunette shifted slightly, adjusting her body so that she was facing Quinn. She slowly lifted her free hand and placed it on the blonde's cheek, caressing her soft skin. "I meant what I said earlier.", Rachel whispered. "You're... you're beautiful, did you know that? I wish I was as pretty as you are."

Quinn's heart was doing somersaults in her chest and the butterflies in her stomach were engaging in a frenzied fluttering competition, making her feel sick. She wished she could find the words to tell Rachel how she felt about her, to explain to her how gorgeous she really was. But her mind had gone blank and all she could see were the brunette's inviting lips, just inches away from hers. "Shut up and kiss me, Berry", Quinn whispered back, uttering the first words that came to mind.

Rachel obliged. She leaned forward, her lips brushing against the blonde's, her fingers getting tangled in strands of golden hair.


	2. Get It Right

A/N: Hey! I decided to write a continuation to Funny Girl and I hope you enjoy it. I will probably continue it further, but it may take some time since I'm in the middle of exams.

Several weeks had gone by since the sleepover and Quinn had reverted to her standard routine of insulting and making fun of Rachel as soon as she had the chance, seemingly forgetting the tender moment they had shared. Not that Rachel had expected any different, but somewhere, deep down, she had hoped that things between her and Quinn would change, especially after the blonde had opened up to her that night.

But Rachel didn't have time to dwell on her situation with Quinn, she had more important things on her mind. Regionals was fast approaching and she was determined to write an original song and lead the glee club to victory. The club had been hesitant when she had first suggested they write their own music, which had only increased Rachel's drive and desire to prove her worth.

She had struggled with the song at first, but had soon found inspiration thinking back on the many times she had been shunned by Mr. Schuester and her fellow glee clubbers, despite having only the best of intentions.

And now here she was, standing in the auditorium, alone. The situation was so familiar and yet so alien. She had come here countless times to rehearse, but never before had it been a song she had written herself. The nagging curiosity of how the glee club would react once she performed for them haunted her.

The single spotlight shone down on her, bathing her in a halo of light. She stepped forward, placed her hands on the microphone and took a deep breath, launching into the first verse.

_What have I done? I wish I could run,_

_Away from this ship going under._

_Just tryin' to help, hurt everyone else_

_Now I feel the weight of the world is_

_On my shoulders_

_What can you do when your good isn't good enough?  
When all that you touch tumbles down?  
'Cause my best intentions keep making a mess of things  
I just wanna fix it somehow_

Rachel stopped suddenly as she realized that something about her surroundings had changed. She had been so lost in the song that she had hardly noticed the tune emanating from the piano, accompanying her as it pierced the still auditorium air. She whirled around only to find a blonde figure sitting at the instrument, her fingers gracefully stroking the keys and coaxing out a beautiful melody.

"Quinn, what are you doing here?" Rachel gasped, the surprise evident in her voice.

"It's an amazing song. I'm really proud of you, Rachel." Quinn looked down at the keys as she answered, avoiding Rachel's gaze.

"Thank you, but you didn't answer my question. Why are you here?"

"I had to apologize to you. I- I'm sorry, Rachel. For everything that I've put you through. I wish that I could change, that I could fix things, but it's hard..." Quinn trailed off as her mind wandered and she couldn't help but think of the many times Sue had used a similar phrase in her famous motivational speeches. "You think this is hard?" The coach's words echoed in her mind, triggering realization.

What exactly was so hard about it? Just a few feet away from her stood the girl who was capable of brightening her day just by stepping into the room, a girl who, for some unfathomable reason, had shown nothing but patience towards Quinn, when she had been unbearable in return. Just a few feet away from her stood the girl she loved and who, to Quinn's own surprise, was willing to give her a chance. Give them a chance.

Quinn looked up, meeting Rachel's inquisitive gaze. "I'm sorry, Rachel. I really am. I know that I've been awful to you in the past, but I want to make it up to you, if you'll let me. I want to get it right. I meant what I said that night. I love you, Rachel."

For a moment the two girls stood in silence, Quinn at the piano and Rachel still in the spotlight, seemingly paralyzed.

"I- I don't know what to say.", Rachel stammered.

"I didn't know I was capable of leaving Rachel Berry speechless.", Quinn joked. "I understand if you need time to think this over, I know I've been a total bitch to you in the past. I just want you to know that I really mean it this time." With those words, Quinn turned on her heel and strode out of the auditorium, leaving behind a very confused Rachel Berry.


End file.
